


Julian's Private Game

by AmmyOkami



Category: Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Physical Humiliation, Rough Sex, Sex From Behind, Sexual Violence, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, Violation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is eager to play his own Would You Rather with his captured little kitty cat... Warning: Sexual Violence, Violence, BDSM, Violation, Graphic Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Physical Humiliation, Vulgar Language</p><p>----</p><p>Currently editing, because mistakes af (I feel so embarrassed...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't bring up a name for the female character, so if you want (even after the warnings), feel free to read it as if you were his little kitty cat ;D

Warnings: Sexual violence, General Violence, Violation, BDSM

Chapter 1: Let's Play A Game

Whistling, the pale blonde man ambled along the long hallway of his father's manor, his hands in his trouser pockets. A nostalgic atmosphere and smell hang in the air, typical for an old country house. His wound wasn't perfectly healed yet, but he was able walk and run normally again. The incident with Iris didn't bother him so much anymore, since he acquired his own little kitty cat last night. Ecstatic he was thinking about playing his own `Would You Rather?`with her.

At last, the hidden room he secretly build would pay off. This manor held many unknown passageways already, at least unknown for strangers. One or two more undisclosed areas would only add to the mystery of Lambrick manor. And it couldn't hurt to have some `private space`his father and staff didn't know about. Julian's dad was in search for new participants already and he had some business stuff to do, abroad, so he wouldn't come back for a few days. Furthermore, Julian dismissed all employees, expect for one, for a few days, saying he wanted some time alone. Now he had this large house all for himself. And for his cute kittens.

In a mood which was beyond cheerful, Julian entered his room. His thoughts were filled with the most licentious acts. He wondered if she was still asleep. The drug he numbed her with wasn't a laughing matter at all.

Julian was eager to make his kitty purr. And she would purr, oh yes, she would... He entered his decadent room. A baroque style double bed stood in the middle of it. The intricate hand carved headboard gave it a kingly touch. It was upholstered in black velvet and tufted with dark crystals. A fitting armchair, painted with a black lacquer finish, was positioned in front of a fireplace. Impressive oil paintings decorated the chamber. Through the open window, the young man could watch the sun slowly dying. The last ray of lights inked Julian in a mix of gold, red and orange. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the clear evening air before he focused his gaze to the bookshelf.

Humming another melody, he pushed a button under his desk and the the bookcase glided to the side. Stereotyped, yes, but who cared? Grabbing the things on the table he prepared before - fruits, whipped cream, wine and champagne - he opened the door with one hand and stepped into his private playground. Julian switched the light on and adjusted it to his wish. Not too dark, not too bright.

"Sweet little kitty cat, are you still asleep?" he said slow and calmly, but with an eerie undertone. Silence. What a shame, he had to wait a bit longer. After closing the door behind him, Julian strode through the room and put the basket down on a table. "Later I need to get some ice cubes or ice pops," Julian grinned. The blonde man scanned the room and admired his own work. The chamber was rather plain compared to the rest of his home. White walls, a wooden floor, a simple bed with devices to bind someone's limbs, no windows. Several playing tools for his and his pet's pleasure were ready to take action.

Restraints, blindfolds and collars, whips and nipple clamps, gags and latex clothes, as well as several sex toys.

The sadistic bastard he was, Julian used some of them already on her. He drew his attention to his achievement. What a beautiful sight she gave him! She lay on her stomach, her eyes were covered with a black silk ribbon and she wore a Tight-To-Wrist restraint. The only clothes she had on was a black leather panty, which halfway exposed her delicious ass, a strap wrapping her hips gave this sinful piece of garment a slight bondage-style look. One of his butlers changed her `clothes`. Julian didn't want to spoil his enjoyment by seeing her naked body right away. Of course, he had to get rid of his butler afterwards. His father wouldn't approve him to have some pet to have fun with and who knew what the butler would have told his dad. And needless to say, Julian wanted to keep his hidden room secret.

His eyes observed every curve of her body. Brushing her soft hair to the side, he let his fingers glide lightly over her bare skin, starting from her unprotected neck, stopping near her own tempting private room. "Oh, please wake up soon." Julian kissed her between her shoulder blades, went south and licked lightly on her tailbone. He was so keen to go further down and explore the rich taste of her intoxicating liquid drug. The imagination definitely whet his appetite.

The other night, Julian was out for hunting for someone like her. He had to induct his new playground, the only thing which was missing was an adorable little animal he could tame. She sealed her fate by giving him a faint shy smile while she drank her hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and brittles. A bit of the white cream stuck on her nose and with the cutest and brightest giggle she wiped it off. Oh, how he would love to dirty her face with his own whipped cream...

She looked so innocent in her pastel pink summer dress. Julian wondered if there was more behind her girlish behavior. Even if not... He'd love to be her teacher in lust and animalistic sex, domination and submission. He would have his way. Freely or forcefully, it was up to her. "Kitty cat," Julian breathed against the skin of her hips. "My kitty, please wake up, finally. Don't let me wait so long." The blonde buried his teeth in the juicy flesh of her butt. A small moan reached his ears. Julian's eyes sparkled with dark passion. "About time, kitty."

She slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she wondered. Still dazed, the beauty didn't realize the situation she was in so fast. She blinked, but her eyes would only see darkness. "What...?" It was then when she understood that she couldn't move well and that she was practically naked, feeling some soft textile on her bare skin. "Wait, am I... blindfolded?" The woman wriggled, tried to move her arms somehow. "Where am I?! Is somebody here? Please! Hel-" Her yelling got smothered by Julian's hand. In shock she opened her eyes widely. She knew she wouldn't see anything, it didn't matter to her. Julian pressed the full weight of his body on her, she felt his steady, yet heavy breath behind her ear.

"I hope you slept well. Do you remember me? It's me, Julian. Congratulations. I chose you to be my lovely kitten. I will move my hand away now. No one is here, so there is no use in screaming. And later," he let his tongue flicker over her earlobe, "later, you will scream often enough. It's your decision if it will be in pleasure or pain." The blonde chuckled. "But they don't rule each other out, do they?" She kept calm when he released her from his hold. Was that a bad dream? Did this guy really abduct her? She didn't forget about him. Julian. Blonde and pale, with a smile which made her blush and her heart celebrate. He was so gentle and kind when he introduced himself. Was this really happening?

Julian inhaled her scent. "You smell so good. I bet the smell and taste of your body champagne is even more heavenly."

Oh my god, what was he talking about? What was he up to? Her whole body trembled. She only wanted to escape his grip, run away. Please not her!

"Hmm, I have to give you a proper name. You are my soft little kitty after all. What about Milkshake? Kittys love milk, don't they?" Julian nibbled the space between her neck and shoulders. "I will give you plenty of milk." She didn't answer. Suddenly she was thrown into the hands of a psychopath, how could she think clearly?

"You don't like the name?" Julian caressed her hair. "What about Cupcake? I am hungry and you are the one who will hopefully satisfy my hunger." The eye fold wetted with her tears. "Please, let me go," the woman sobbed. Julian acted as he didn't hear anything. "Oh, I have the perfect name for you! Pearl! You are beautiful and pure as a pearl, I am going to dive for your concealed pearl and I want to search through your treasure chest for more treasures and treats. From now on I will call you Pearl. Do you agree? Do you like this name?"

"Please," she said almost timidly, "Please let me go. I won't tell anyone. Just please..." This time Julian didn't ignore her anymore. Harshly, he pulled her hair back, so her chest raised a bit too. Her breasts didn't touch the warm material anymore. She let out a sharp cry. "Stop your whining, Pearl. The more you resist the more you will suffer." Pearl felt Julian's hand touching the outer edges of her right breast, before he enclosed her fully, her nipples between his fingers. A pleasantly sigh came out of his mouth. Instantly her bud stiffened. "No," she susurrated.

He only circled his thumb over her skin, circled his fingers over her areola. "Does this feel good to my Pearl? It does for me." The woman whimpered in fear. Pinching her nipple painfully, Julian asked her again. "Answer! Does this feel good to you?!" Pearl cried out. "Please stop! You hurt me!" Julian twisted her swollen nipple and pressed her down once more. "You are a little bit too noisy for my taste. And you don't want to talk with me anyway, right? I have something for you. Don't move. When I see you moving you have to take the consequences." Never before she heard a threatening voice like this. It scared her to death and she had no idea what abnormal kind of games he wanted to play with her.

His peaceful sum frightened her only more. Pearl pressed her eyes shut and hoped for a miracle. The tears in her eyes burnt, she couldn't hold back her sobbing anymore. "I beg you. Julian, please!" He waved his index finger from side to side and smirked. "Tsk tsk. Don't forget what I said. No whining." Julian's voice sounded serene, almost melodious. Pearl could only envision what he wanted to do with her and it freaked her out. A numb feeling started to spread in her upper limbs. "I almost can't feel my arms anymore. Julian." Rolling his eyes, the pale blonde man got back to her and massaged her neck. "Be a bit patient, my kitty." He grabbed her wrists and with one nimble move, he hoisted her. Now she was on her knees.

"Jul-" Her voice died when something ball like was plugged into her mouth. It was impossible to say any more words. Just incomprehensibly noises resounded in her ears as she tried to say anything. "Ah, tranquil peace. At last. And you look so glorious. Like a piece of art." His fingers glided over her hair. "Don't worry, you don't have to wear it for too long. I planned other things with your mouth." After a small break he continued speaking. "Now, Pearl. Let me explain what I have planned. For sure you know the game `Would You Rather?`, don't you? I would love to play this with you. But of course, in my way. Okay?"

Okay? Okay?! Nothing was okay! Was there anything she could do? There wasn't... She was trapped and she was aware of this. Still... she couldn't give up just yet. She must come up with something. Think! The beauty felt Julian's body right behind hers. "Let's start with something very easy, shall we? Would you rather want me to kiss your neck or your tailbone? I will repeat it again and you just nod." She moved her head up and down when she heard the word `neck`. "See? It's not so difficult, is it?" Pearl had to obey for this time, but her time would come.

"Next. My little Pearl, would you rather want me to squeeze your breast or to squeeze your ass?" How should she decide? She didn't want both! Not getting an answer, Julian got angry. "You always have to answer immediately. Don't think! Just answer!" Pearl couldn't, her mind was empty. "Fine with me, I will do both." While touching her gave Julian great pleasure, it was only torturing for her. She didn't know him for so long, she didn't want to experience things like this with a stranger. Julian expected at least some reaction from her. A bit frustrated he let go of her.

"Maybe you need something to relax a bit. I'm gonna remove your gag, blindfold and your restraint. Don't try anything, you know you can't fight me. Be a good kitty cat, Pearl."

He did as he said. It was a great relief for her to get rid of all these things. She felt so much lighter than before. Her arms felt still a bit numb, but she hoped for not so long time anymore. She expected to be subjected to a bright light, but gladly that hasn't been the case. Blinking a several times, she looked into the eyes of Julian. Grinning, he wiped away her remaining tears.

"Why are you crying? There isn't any reason for crying." He took her hands and rubbed them. "I would say I am sorry for this, but I am not." Julian tittered. "Are you ready to continue?" Pearl had no choice than to agree with him. "Good kittens. So... Would you rather want me to serve you wine or champagne?" Expecting the champagne would cause a tickling feeling on her tongue and probably turn her on, she decided to take the wine. Julian snickered. "Very modest, aren't you? I appreciate that."

Pearl watched him grabbing a bottle of red wine. A Haut Brion, Imperial, one bottle almost worth 10,000$. The blonde opened it and took a big gulp. He licked his lips and took another one, just this time the wine stayed in his mouth. His head was above hers, he took her chin and forced her to look directly at him. He captured her mouth with his and let her taste the expensive liquid. Af few dense color drops streamed down her chin. She actually liked the berry flavor and... his lips... Wait! No! NO!

Taking the opportunity of her open mouth, Julian's tongue dived into her open gate and explored every corner. Julian repeated this process, his kiss became more savage. She fought with herself not to let her tongue dance together with his. But his forceful kiss and the taste of the pricy wine made her senses disappear for a moment. This was too delectable. Pearl fought with herself. And won. She felt slightly dizzy, though.

"Hmpf, I will make you meow for me." Julian licked the drops on her chin away. The red color at the corner of her mouth made her look like a vampire, a Femme Fatale, tempting all men with her irresistible appearance, plunging them into misfortune. He was enchanted by her.

"Now. Let's spice things up a bit." His voice sounded much more croaky than before. "Would you rather feel my teeth on your nipple or a nipple clamp?" Pearl didn't have any idea of how a nipple clamp would affect her body, but feeling his mouth on her breast?! No way! She had to avoid that.

She let him know her decision and he looked very disappointed in some way. "What a pity, I really wanted to taste your delicious tits." His obscene choice of words startled her. Not paying attention to it, Julian took some of the breast torture tools. "Otherwise, this is very enthralling too," Julian claimed, grinning viciously. Pearl gasped when she observed the nipple clamps with applied chains. He snorted. "Are you seriously not horny?" watching her not erected nipple. Instantly he cupped her breast, twisted her bud in his fingers. Pearl suppressed a noisy reaction. Not able to do something against it, her nipple straightened up.

"Much better." Placing the clamp on her stiff nipple made Julian already giddy with lust. She bit her lip. For the first time she experienced a feeling like this. Pain shot through her body, but some other feeling too... No! She didn't want to give in into this odd nice sensation. "Don't give this son of a bitch any satisfaction! Maybe he will become tired of me and let me go..." ran through her mind. "I am getting a bit hot in here, please excuse me, my little Pearl. I have to take off my clothes." He revealed his pale bare chest and legs. Only wearing his underpants, he said, "Alright, let me go on. Your other tit needs some attention too."

Julian couldn't go this far. His mind changed, the second nipple clamp wasn't needed. Too tempting was her delicious meat sticking towards him. Julian took her back and pushed her body against his hungry mouth. Pearl squeaked, the feeling of his tongue and teeth on her bud came all too sudden. He pulled his underpants a bit down and let his erected dick appear. She watched him pumping his hands on his flesh up and down as he feasted on her lusciously softness. The pain from the beginning didn't vanish completely, but a sweet torturing warm sting flushed through her nerves, sending tickling electric impulses in the deepest recesses of her body. With Julian enjoying her tender flesh and giving himself pleasure was definitely a great turn on.

"No, girl! Don't give in! He is a psychopath. Who knows what else he will do with you!" She didn't speak her thoughts out loudly. "Oh, Pearl, you make me so hungry." For how long he satiated his hunger on her she didn't know. Dragging the chain with the nipple clamp on from time to time let her squirm.

Before reaching his own climax, Julian let go of Pearl and released her from the BDSM tool. He wasn't ready at all to feed his kitty with his milk. Julian needed a small break, his cock was near erupting. In no way he was finished with her! And much to his regret, she didn't purr the way he wanted her to do. Not yet.

"How about some strawberries and whipped cream? I know you have a sweet tooth." Sitting in front of her again, Julian put one strawberry partly into her mouth. He came closer to her and their lips touched lightly as he bit off the other half of the strawberry. "Do you like strawberries?" he asked her, fondling her tight. Pearl didn't look at him nor did she answer. His fingernails drilled into her flesh. "I asked you something, Pearl!" "Yes, I like them," she said with watery eyes. Julian's dark gaze became bright again. "I want them with some whipped cream now." Once more he put a strawberry into her mouth. "Look at me," Julian demanded. He let his tongue circle around the tip of the cream covered strawberry. "Would you want me to do this with your sweet little strawberry down there, hm?" Anew Julian tasted the sweetness. His longing for her liquid candy grew with each moment.

Julian coated his index finger with the whipped cream and held it in front of her. "You like whipped cream, don't you? Come on. Try it." "Please, Julian, I don't wa-" "I said taste it!" How hard it was for her to hold back her tears... When would this be over? Why did he choose her? After a short time of hesitating, Pearl quickly covered his finger with her mouth and pulled back again. Ashamed she looked to the side. Julian wasn't pleased at all. "What was that? Do it right." He added more cream on his finger. "Try it again. Taste it. Suck it. Practice a bit before you are going to taste the actual sweet stick."

"I can't, I don't want. Please," Pearl puled. The blonde man clenched his teeth. He seized her chin. "Will. You. FINALLY. Start to be a good kitty?" He was so enraged, he even spitted the words. "Now suck it!" Julian didn't wait for her reaction, he shoved his finger into her mouth. "Show me how hungry you are, Pearl. Show me."

An idea hit her mind.

Pearl's attitude changed. She started to smile seductively, put on her bedroom eyes. The beautiful woman gave him what he wanted. Eagerly she licked the cream away from his finger and didn't stop just then. Hungrily she sucked and slightly nibbled on his finger, looked deep in his eyes while doing so. Julian was mesmerized. "Oh yes, like this," he panted. His voice was soft again. With closed eyes, Julian fondled her hair, his fingertips traveled down her spine, vanished in her knickers and probed her labia. She wasn't very ready for any penetration, but he was very confident of himself. "Don't worry, my sweet Pearl. You will be soaked in your own juices when I am finished with you."

Now or never! She bit in his finger. Julian screamed out in pain, needed time to realize what was happening. Gathering all of her strength, Pearl punched him in his face and ran to the door. Lucky! It wasn't locked. She ran. She only ran. There must be the exit somewhere! What she didn't know: Forehanded, Julian locked the exit and all windows. She was trapped in this manor, without any chance of escaping.

A thin line of blood streamed down from the corner of his mouth. Damn, she had some power! He giggled maniacally. Taking his time, he entered his room, crossed it and stopped right in front of the door to his chamber. How thrilling! A real hunt! "Pearl!" He nearly sang her name. "You can't go anywhere. I will find you!" His chuckle sounded as it was the devil himself who was laughing. "Run, little kitty. Run."


	2. Break Me, Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finds his little kitty cat. Can she escape from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really warn you. This Chapter contains Violence, Violation, Graphic Sex, Vulgar Language

Pearl didn't know for how long she was running already. Seconds? Minutes? Every single second that past felt like an entire life. This mansion was one big maze. The hallways were only illuminated with the light of the crescent moon and the stars, plunging them into shades of blue and white. She wrapped her arms around herself. The cold ranged her whole body. Even the carpet felt cold and hurt under her bare feet. The girl's blood froze in her veins and she felt as if her tears were turning into tiny pieces of ice crystals as they streamed down. The knight's armors standing on the side appeared to be big titans, anytime ready to attack her. "Did it move?! Is it him?!" Pearl begged to wake up, finding herself in her soft and cozy bed. Her kitty would jump on her stomach, like every morning, and wake her up with the usual `good morning kiss` on her forehead. She would giggle about it and snuggle with her beloved pet. What irony... Pearl had a cat and now she was the `kitty cat`of some insane freak.

"Pehearl!" Julian sang her name. Breathing heavily, she turned around, but only dark and black emptiness greeted her. "Pearl!" Another turn. She couldn't tell from which direction the voice was coming. She wanted to scream `Where are you?!`, but her instincts told her it would be the worst idea. A delusional laughter in the distance. Where is he?! Well, just standing there wouldn't help her.

She almost stumbled over her own feet. The scared girl ran, looked back, turned around, ran again, always chased by Julian's voice, his laughing, his whistling, her `name`on his lips. His serenity made Pearl more tense with fear. Julian's calmness could only mean one thing: He was more than positive of capturing her. As much as she tried to, there was no chance of escaping. Pearl felt watched, felt as if hundreds pairs of eyes were staring at her, waiting for her to be dumped into Julian's cage again. She just waited for Julian's pale hands seizing her out of nowhere. "Please leave me alone..." she whispered to herself. The beauty prayed to god for a miracle.

Was there really no one else in this house? She couldn't shake off the feeling of him being so close. This was Julian's home, he knew every single corner and she strayed around like a... well, like a lost kitty. She tried to open every door which probably led to the outside. To no avail. All windows at the ground floor were covered with wooden plates, so there was no use in trying to escape through there. Some chandeliers spread at least some light at this floor. Unlike the windows on the ground floor, the windows upstairs weren't covered with anything. But even if she would be able to open them... Jumping from a height like this would mean her certain death. But perhaps that would be better...?

Crying, Pearl fell to the ground. Uncontrollably sobs escaped her lips. Pearl tried to muffle them by holding her hands in front of her mouth. "My sweet little kitty, I can smell your fear." Wide-eyed she looked up. He was just around the corner! She had to move! Pearl raised and ran again. "Why you make it so difficult for yourself?" Julian's voice pierced through the glacial silence. He was so near, she could hear his footsteps.

"Where are you? Here, little kitty kitty." Unperturbed he took one step after another, a permanent smile on his face. Tracking his kitten was even more exciting than he thought it could ever be. Oh, later he had to punish her. He pictured to himself what he would do to her...

"Come back to me, my little Pearl. I don't mean any harm. I just want to give you lots of love. I am so lonely. Aren't you lonely, Pearl? Come here, I need a little bit of your affection. Don't break my heart like this."

She reached the kitchen. Could she hide here somewhere? Something with a big door caught Pearl's attention. It didn't matter what it was, she had to try everything. Opening the door, a ice cold breeze met her naked skin. The cold was quickly forgotten as she saw something - someone - else in there.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Julian closed his eyes and absorbed her shout, her bloodcurdlingly scream filled him with new strength and delectation. "There you are." His sneer grew even bigger while he rushed towards the kitchen. There she stood, absolutely distraught, watching the corpse of Julian's butler. Trembling like a dead leaf in an autumn wind, Pearl mumbled unintelligible stuff. She wasn't aware of Julian approaching her from behind. "Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god..," she muttered over and over again to herself.

All of a sudden, his low voice reached Pearl. He was right behind her. "Don't worry. Can you see the hole in his head? He didn't suffer so much. For decades, Mortimer was a faithful butler, so I made it quick." Her body turned and she saw directly into Julian's fervid eyes. "You... You killed him," she sniffled. Would the same fate befall her? Julian only shrugged uncaring. Pearl summoned up all of her force and pushed him aside. The blonde grabbed Pearl's wrist when she ran past him and pulled her forcefully to his body. "No! NO!" She wriggled, struggled. "Let me go! Leave me alone! HELP! NO!" Oh, how her fearful yells filled him with life... filled his own wild animal with life and hunger. "Your screams makes me wanna fuck you only more, my little kitty." Julian forced her towards something table like. The hard edge sliced the skin of her butt, at least she felt like this. Pearl was trapped between his body and the piece of furniture.

Julian's erected member pressed impatiently against her pubic mound, avid for her tight walls to take him in. "Can you feel my hard dick, sweet Pearl? Where do you want to feel it first? Hm?" With his thumb he traced over the contours of her lips. "Your beautiful mouth?" Julian pressed his body even harder against hers. "In your cunt maybe? I bet both holes would longingly welcome me." He grunted against the smooth skin of her neck. "You will love it as much as I will." The pale blonde man heaved her up and forced her to lay down on the hard surface.

Pearl didn't give up. Twisting under him, she tried to become free. One hand slipped away from his grip and she did her best to push his face away from hers as far as possible. "Would you finally stop being so disobedient?!" Julian growled. He captured Pearl's head with both of his hand, lifted her up, before he slammed her down. She let go of him. A light darkness surrounded her mind, but didn't consume her fully. "Julian, please. Stop," she quivered.

"You really want it the hard way, hu? Well, you are lucky. I will give it to you as hard like no one before." His breath hit her cheek. "Do you want me to rip you apart?" Julian's hand traveled down her body. Rubbing her center through the leather material of her knickers, he added with a low lust-imbued voice. "I will rip you apart. I will make you crawl on all fours and you will beg me for more. You will beg me to fuck you. And I will. I will fuck you. I will fuck you senseless. You will be my slutty little kitten. And you will love it."

The blonde man's index finger slipped through the side of her panty and began to tease her sex. Pearl's pleading didn't hinder him at all to continue his devilish doings. "I am even not inside of you and you feel so warm already. How hot will it be in your steamy twat?" he breathed with a broken voice against her skin.

Slowly, so slowly, her fluids began to flow. For sure, he was some sick piece of shit, but he just knew how to touch and taunt her. Julian grinned triumphantly. "Ohohooo, what have we here?" Pearl whimpered. Please... please... sto-" He took her words in with his lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Why did her body betray her that way? Why didn't this nightmare just stop?

Julian's second finger joined and she felt him touching her outer lips. He took a deep breath when her juices started to cover his fingers. Licking his lips, he asked her, "You like it how I play with your snatch? See, I knew you hid a dirty little pussycat inside of you." A blazing heat burned her down, a black flame she wasn't able to tame. Not taking notice of it, Pearl spread her legs wider apart, like an invitation for Julian to take her. "Can't wait for my cock to hump your cunt, hu?" Julian bit his lip. Eagerly he took off his underwear, his hungry cock standing upright, ready to get captured by Pearl's cage.

"Be a good kitty cat now and I will give you a little reward. So? Will you show me your good behavior now?" Her moaning sound was a mix of fear and arousal. She felt his full weight on her body, his lips on her ear. "I am going to ask you only one more time. Will you be a good kitten from now on?" The sound of his voice gave Pearl goosebumps. "I will be," was all she could say. Julian looked at her. "Hm? What will you be?" With his head tilted and raised eyebrows, Julian stared at her, waiting for her answer. "I will be a go-good k-kitty for you," Pearl stammered. Lovingly he smiled at Pearl, but she knew he held absolutely no sweet feelings for her. The tender smile of this lunatic was the most frightening thing she ever had seen in her life.

"I am proud of you, my little Pearl. Let me give my gift for you now." Pearl tried to move. Immediately he raised threatening his index finger. "Eh?! What did you just promise me? Behave, my sweet kitty. Behave." Julian's head went south. Twirling his tongue around her navel made her squirm. The blonde smiled to himself. He knelt in front of her, so his face was at the same level as her womanhood. The beautiful girl shivered when he shoved her panty aside, she knew what he was planning. She didn't want him to do this, not such an intimate act... "No, you want it!" a faint voice in her head talked to her. "No, don't," Pearl almost cried again. His bite in the tender flesh of her thigh was supposed to be painful, but it felt like a shower of thousands of tingling shooting stars were inflaming every single corner of her body.

She screwed her eyes up, hating herself for allowing him doing this to her. For allowing herself to give in to him. But dear... it felt so good... and this was only the beginning... Her breath came in short paces as his mouth travelled along her flesh. He took his time in giving her this sweet torture. Pearl held her breath when Julian reached her center. He kept her waiting and the unawareness of his next move made her whimper once more. "I knew it. I knew I would make your juices flow for me." Like in trance he observed her entrance to heaven. Forcing her legs even further apart, Julian let his head disappear between her thighs. A gentle bite on her inner lip, a quick flick over her labia. Her squeaky noises stroked his ears. Julian smiled to himself. He raised her legs over his shoulders.

Gradually her luscious forbidden fruit swelled under his oral excursion. His mind got intoxicated by the divine scent of her love juices. "I'll eat all of you, my little kitten. I'll make you my little slut." Julian felt her pearl throb. Her natural liquids mixed with his saliva. Oh, what he did with his tongue was pure magic! She felt his hands rubbing up and down her legs while he probed her sinful slit and her skin around it. "Oh... Ah... Ju-Julian... Yes... Julian..." The blonde man chortled. "See how nicely you can purr, my beautiful bitch? Go on... Purr more for me."

A tiny voice spoke to Pearl. "What are you doing, girl? Stop it! Stop him! Wake up, don't let this insane guy do this to you! Fight! FIGHT!"

Pearl's senses came back. Her eyes shot open and she raised. Puzzled he looked up. His face grimaced in anger as he grabbed her wrist. "You stubborn little bitch!" She spit right into his eyes. Using his distraction, Pearl managed to escape from his grip. One powerful kick. One dauntless bite in his neck. Julian screamed out in pain and sank to the ground for a short moment. The adrenaline pumped through his body, like a powerful drug, and suddenly he felt vigorous and invincible. His eyes turned into the eyes of an animal. Nothing human was left in them. This time she could evade him, but next time he would have her. She crossed a line she shouldn't have crossed. He would just throw her to the ground and drill himself into her body, into her slippery grotto which streamed so wonderfully with her sticky honey just a few moments ago.

"Enough," he said low through clenched teeth. "You will bleed for this." Running after her, Julian quickly caught up. Pearl ran upstairs again. Maybe she could reach his room and lock it from the inside. She had to take every opportunity, no matter how little the chance of success was. There it was! Julian's room. Run, just run! Only a few more steps. So close. Just a bit further. She only had to reach out her arms. But she didn't reach his chamber anymore. Pearl felt his hand enclosing her arms painfully tight. His fingernails clawed into her smooth skin. He ignored her yell. Julian pushed her backwards to him and then against the window with all his power. He took her head and hit it against the cold glass.

Julian held her wrists behind her rear and her head against the window. In the reflection of the window she saw his eyes, delirious with rage and and the joy of finally capturing his trophy. Without any warning he bit in her neck, like she did before. His teeth drilled painfully into her skin. Pearl cried out. A sharp squeak suffused the area and her voice resounded in the long and cold hallway. Julian's knees forced her legs to spread. Pulling her hair backwards, he gloated, "Got you! Now it's time to get MY reward!"

She thought she didn't have any tears left, but they wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes, like a waterfall of anxiety and pain. Pearl's eyes focused on the moon and the stars outside. She smiled. How beautiful they were. Their sight soothed her a bit and for a moment she could forget the situation she was in. For a brief moment the white light embraced her, protected her. Julian's lick on her wound brought her back into reality. "Oh yes, cry for me. You don't deserve it better. You will cry more for me. I will bath in your tears!" Pearl sniffled and suppressed her sobs. "I beg you! Julian! Don't hurt me! Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" He guffawed. "Kill you? I have too much fun with you, so you don't have to worry about that. Not yet, at least. Depends on how nice you will be to me in future."

"I hate you. You fucking psycho! You're a despicable monster, Julian!" she dared to say frantically, her eyes full with disgust and wrath. Julian sneered. "Am I?" He ripped her panty apart and forced her into a position so her butt stretched out to him. "Let's see what you say about my real despicable monster, my cute kitty cat." The last word said, he shoved his whole dick inside of her with one single stroke. A glistening pain seared Pearl's body. Her outcry pleased him greatly. Rough and without mercy, Julian let his starving cock sink into Pearl's torrid hole again and again. "Oh, fuck, yes. How does it feel? How does it feels like to get fucked by my hard dick? Hm?" Pearl tried to make it difficult for him to enter her by using her muscles, but it made her only more tight, and therefore more enjoyable for Julian.

"Please stop it! No! Julian!" Her breasts bounced by the force of his strokes. His hands approached her soft female curves, and firmly he squeezed them, pinched her nipple. It became more and more easy for him to glide in. No matter how hard she fought against it, her body reacted to Julian's dominant penetration. "No... No...," she cried to herself. It was impossible for her to believe that his forceful violation actually turned her on. Pearl's knees got weak and she had no idea for how long she was able to stand anymore. Julian's move became a bit slower. She could feel his hands on her hip. Slowly he slipped out, almost fully, and bumped with great impact inside of her again. The pale blonde let out a pleased sigh. "Oh, Pearl, my cock is wrapped with your raunchy fluids. Didn't I say you will love it as much as me?" Another powerful thrust. "Look at me, Pearl." "Julian, plea- AH!"

She gasped when his bare hand hit her butt. Julian loved how her skin turned into another shade, how he left a mark on it. One more firm blow. "Ah!" Pearl squealed. "Look. At. Me. Now! Watch me fuck and spank you." Her head turned around and met Julian's leer. In a mocking manner he laughed. "How cute. Your cheeks are flushed. You can lie to yourself as much as you want, but your body literally screams `Fuck me deeply, Julian`. You don't beg me, not yet, but your body does. You want me to break you apart." The blonde's thrusts and spanking became heavier again. With eyes half open and her mouth open she looked at Julian. She didn't allow her voice to come out. She wouldn't grant him this last victory.

"Speechless all of a sudden?" he snickered evilly. "Let me change this." Swiftly, Julian's index finger found her throbbing pearl and his teasing made it difficult for Pearl to stay silent. Oh, how she loved his powerful domination over him. Deep in her heart, deep in her soul she knew it. How she loved him to take her by force, not stopping even when she begged and pleaded for him to stop. Julian just took it. Took her. Yes, she loved it, but she was too proud to admit it to herself. Soon after, Julian's finger was wet with her natural lubrication. He needed to see his pet tasting herself. His plunged his finger into her mouth. "Taste it. Taste your own randiness." Against her will she closed her mouth and sucked hard on his finger. She just couldn't help herself. Her head screamed `No!`, but her body screamed `More! Deeper! Harder!`. Pearl's tears sparkled like tiny diamonds in the ravishing beauty of the pale moonlight and stars. She licked, nibbled, tasted herself. "Time to end this," Julian said huskily.

The pale blonde made her lie on her stomach. Julian placed himself over her, his legs positioned outside of Pearl's. Holding her neck and hip in a tight grip, Julian rocked himself hard into her, showing Pearl his animalistic male nature. The intense friction made her almost explode. She knew she would come. Nothing would stop her from doing so. Pearl bit in her finger. He shouldn't hear her! She didn't want him to give this pleasure! Julian's moans and groans became louder. It was too much for her. She couldn't take it anymore. Voiceless she climaxed, the waves of pleasure and untamed lust carried her off into a new level of desire and perfection. Her orgasm made her walls tighten around Julian's member. Pearl could feel him swelling inside of her. She milked him, ready to take in every single drop of his own juices. Julian's grip grew firmer. "Fuck! Fuck, yes! Yes!" He threw his head back and spent himself. Unswerving, Julian continued bumping into her until the last drop of his semen filled her.

She felt giddy. Julian was still inside of her. "That was wonderful." He lay down on her, his full weight made it hard for her to breathe. He let is head rest beside hers, so they could look at each other. He smiled playfully. "That was only the foreplay, my little Pearl. My...`despicable monster`is still hungry. Besides... You didn't crawl on all fours for me yet." Julian chuckled. Darkness took over Pearl and she fainted.

What else has this sadistic bastard in store for her? Will be revealed in Chapter 3 ;D


	3. Final Chapter: Tame Me, Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Title says it all :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Physical Humiliation, Vulgar Language

Pearl's eyelids gradually opened. She felt an intense heat on her body. "Where am I?" she wondered. For a moment, she totally forgot what happened to her. She pushed this situation to the back of her mind. Classical piano music spoiled her ears. What a beautiful tone... Unintentionally she smiled. Her eyes shot open after she heard an amused chuckle. "Beethoven's `Moonlight Sonata`. Do you like it?" Julian closed his eyes and hummed the melody.

This voice... Pearl's heart stopped beating. No. Please not! Laying on her back, she looked down on her body in shock. She was completely naked. Pearl lay next to an open fire chimney. So, the heat came from the fire. That was when she perceived something around her neck. Pearl's hand went to this area of her body. Leather? Her fingertips trailed the line of the collar. She touched something else. A leash?! Pearl gasped.

The beautiful girl looked up and scanned the room. Julian's chamber was lit in the light of the open fire and a few candles. Pearl spotted her tormentor. He stood in front of the window, looking outside. The blonde man was fully clothed again. He sipped a deep amber colored liquid. "Ah, he was a true mastermind, don't you think so? Simply wonderful." She knew this song. Without a doubt, it was immensely beautiful, but it was also a very heavy tune for her.

"It is depressing," the girl interjected. Julian laughed hard. "Ah, indeed it is. As it is timeless." He turned his gaze to Pearl. "And flawless. Like your body. I'd really love to bruise your skin and leave my marks on it." Julian took another sip, his eyes became dark and heavy. "And I will. Perhaps not tonight. Who knows. But I will. You always have to remember you belong to me." Just the thought of what else he had in store made Pearl shiver in fear, but also in excitement. She didn't t want to give in yet. "You had what you wanted! You can let me go now!" She wanted to move, but Julian barked at her. "Don't move!" She looked at the door. "You don't need to bother. This time I locked the door, my little runaway."

Julian sighed heavy and headed towards a record player. Scratching his nose, Julian said, "I'll never understand why so many people prefer the sound of a lifeless digital source. There is no heart in it, no passion, no love." He looked at Pearl. "And we all want passion and love, don't we?" The beauty stayed silent, only watching Julian in fear. Her torturer casted an eye over his pet and approached her with a scornful smile. "Did you recover from your taming?" Pearl jumped up and rushed to the door. Maybe he lied? Maybe the door wasn't shut. Desperately she tried to swing the door open. But no matter how much she tried, it didn't move a single bit. "No," she breathed. "Pearl, Pearl, Pearl," Julian shook his head. "Did I ever lie to you?" Ambling through the room, Julian reached a table and put it next to a glass with clear liquid in it. Julian's fingertip traced over the edge of the glass cup, "I think you need another lesson. You have to learn to obey me."

Afraid of what might happen next, Pearl turned around and faced Julian. "Fuck you," she told him through clenched teeth. Julian appeared unimpressed. Dangerously slow he approached her. Like a stalking predator, ready to attack its prey. Only inches separated them from each other. Tenderly he stroked her cheeks with his index finger and wiped away her tears. "My little kitty, slowly your crying starts to bore me." In one nimble move, Julian seized her chin and pulled her close to his lips. "You will do what I want from now on or you will really die. I am getting tired of your bitchy behavior. And I don't have any use for a priss. Do you understand? Obey or die." Pearl didn't dare to look at him and it was quite upsetting for Julian. He raised her chin. "Look at me!" The sound in his voice didn't allow any backtalk. Beethoven's Piano Sonate No. 17 `The Tempest`filled the room now.

"Look into my eyes, Pearl. I don't joke. You will be obedient or you are going to keep Mortimer company. Do you believe me?" With wide eyes she gave a curtly nod. "I-I believe you," she quivered. "Good kitty cat." His facial expression changed into a `I-am-sorry-look`. "You know, I don't do this only for me." With each spoken word, Julian's index finger poked hardly in her chest, emphasizing every spoken word. "I. Do. This. For. You. Too! Got it?" Not getting a quick response, Julian shout angrily. "Answer me!" "Y-Yes! I got it!" The blonde man's face softened again. Fondling her cheek he said with his sweetest smile, "Very well. Let's continue your taming then. I thought you learned already, but you are still too-" He stopped talking and acted like he was thinking hard. Julian let several of her hair strands glide through his fingers. "You are still so selfish. Please think about me and my needs too." Julian repeated his action, but halfway he seized her hair into a painful grip and dragged her close to him. Pearl yelped. "You have to learn to fulfill my wishes. Okay? Immediately she answered with yes. "There you go." Julian sounded very pleased.

He took the leash in his hands. The blonde took a few steps back. "And as proof that you really understood what I said," he pulled on the leash with all his power, making Pearl stumble and fall forward, "you will adress me with Master Julian or Sir from now on. After all, you are just my little kitty cat. Understood?" Pearl's mind was blank. This time she couldn't escape. The door was locked. Escaping from the window wasn't an option either. And he meant what he said before. He would definitely kill her. She saw it in his eyes. Perhaps she just had to accept it, had to act as his slave. It was the only way out from this nightmare. "Yes, Master Julian." It was difficult to hold back the tears, but this time she managed to do it, knowing it would make him only more angry.

"Oh, such a good little pet! Nice. So, since you are my little kitty cat, Pearl, you should move like one. Do you still know what I said before you passed out?" Pearl remembered all too well. "You didn't crawl on all fours for me yet." She shivered. Julian teased her with the line. "Come on. Don't waste my time. On all fours with you. And look at me. Don't make me repeat myself." This words... what a strange effect they had on her. "Yes, Sir," Pearl gave in. Julian inhaled deeply. Now he had his pet where he wanted her to be. Her, looking up at him with her blushed cheeks, him, looking down at his little kitten. The Master and his pet. "Gorgeous," he breathed. Julian walked around her, observing every inch of her body. "You are a glorious breed, Pearl" he cleared his throat. "I am only used to the finest things in this world, but you, my Pearl, are the most exquisite thing of all." "Th-thank you, Master Julian." Her own words and behavior shocked Pearl. Did she just seriously thank him for what he said? Her heart raced. "You are very welcome, my little kitty."

Only watching her made his beast stir again. Pearl felt his leer on her naked skin and she felt the adrenaline and heat rushing through her body. She was a pet now, but she was HIS pet. He chose her and not another girl. The classical music was still playing in the background. Julian went to the armchair and set down, his legs wide apart. He could directly look into her face. His chin rested in his palm. "I bet my kitty cat is hungry. Our previous activity was rather exhausting, wasn't it?" he grinned mischievously. "Come to me. Get your milk. You need new energy." The beauty knew what he expected her to do. How humiliating! And thrilling! On all fours she moved towards Julian, never averting the gaze from her Master. She took her time. He bathed downright in her humiliation, in her naked crawling body and she enjoyed it being the one who gave him this delight. "Yes, crawl for me," Julian gaped with heavy eyelids.

Pearl wondered if she should present him with a smile or not. Would he like it? Or would it upset him? If he smiled back it would give her at least a small amount of power. The pretty girl gave Julian a timid smile. He returned it with a big smirk. Encouraged by this, Pearl's smile turned into a more confident and temping one. Oh, how he relished this moment. The pale blonde man reached out his hand for Pearl. "Here, kitty kitty. I've got some treat for you," he teased grinning. When she was right before his hand, Pearl started to lick and nibble on his fingertips, like a little kitty drinking eagerly its milk. "Pearl," he sing-songed her name, "I hope you don't concoct some other displeasing plan." Julian remembered the incident in his secret room. "No, Sir. Master Julian."

"Good. I trust you. Now come a bit closer to me. Turn around, go lower with your upper body and stick your pretty ass out to me. Let me see its full glory." After a few seconds of hesitation, Pearl did as she was told. She knew that way she exposed all of her femininity to him and even more. She swallowed hard. What will he do? Burying himself into her as he did before? But something disturbed her greatly. She wondered if he liked what he saw. She wanted to BE beautiful for Julian. How could a sick monster like him turn her on so much? Pearl always only wanted to have sex with somebody she loved; she thought, it was the only way to reach sexual and mental completeness. But this was so new, so exciting. So hot. Did she actually always wanted to be used like this? No man could give her such satisfaction before. And Julian's unpredictability only added to her excitement. The fear, the danger... Her heart thumped hard against her chest. "I-Is my Master pleased?" she asked with a thick voice.

"I am very pleased, my little kitty." His hand glided up and down her buttocks, slowly drawing nearer to her center. "Very pleased, indeed." Two of his fingers stroked up and down her soft flesh. She tried not to make any sound. "No need to hold back, my Pearl. Let it all out. This is a command." Pearl closed her eyes and gave in into the tickling feeling that spread between her legs. He pressed two fingers deep inside of her. "Ah!" she lustfully screamed out. Automatically she squeezed her thighs together to make her walls tighter. This time she didn't do it to stop Julian from entering her. This time she did it, so the friction would become more intense. She did it for her own pleasure. "Ah, Master Julian," she moaned hoarsely. "So... good..." All too soon he stopped his sweet torture. Pearl felt his clothes on her naked skin as he hovered over her. He showed her his fingers. "Look at your glistening liquid diamonds, Pearl. Isn't it pretty? You were already so wet when I touched you. Do you enjoy this, my kitty?" "Yes, Master Julian." He closed his eyes. Her calling him `Master Julian`or `Sir` overwhelmed him with a blazing heat. "Say it again. Who am I?" "You are my Master, Sir." "And who are you?" "Your kitty, Master Julian. I am your pet." "Yes... yes, you are," he whispered, more to himself than to Pearl.

He sat on the armchair once more. "Now face me again." He pulled on the leash, so she would move quicker. "Faster!" After a short pause, Julian continued speaking. "On your knees now." He held out his hand again, with the palm facing downwards. Julian looked like a king, sitting on his throne, waiting for his slave to show servility. "Kiss my hand. Show me your deference and loyalty." She took his hand in hers, closed her eyes and kissed the skin of his hand. Such a simple gesture and yet so meaningful, so powerful. As soon as her lips touched him she felt different. Strange, trapped somehow. It was like sealing an agreement together with him. A secret contract for being his and his only. No, she really wouldn't escape anymore. And she didn't want to. She wanted to stay with him, serve him, give him pleasure, receive the pleasure he gave her, even take gratefully the pain he would cause her. Always with the danger of his unpredictable nature.

"It's time to worship your Master now. Undress me. Start with my shoes and socks." She did. "Now kiss my feet, lick them, suck on them. Don't use your hands. Only your mouth and tongue." Pearl looked up at him. Taunting he looked down at her. With one quick draw of the leash she fell forwards. "I said, kiss my feet." Julian sounded calm, but the undertone in his voice was unmistakable. "Yes, Sir. Please forgive my hesitation, Sir." Pearl kissed one toe after another before her lips touched the arch of his foot. Going back she licked and took again one toe after another into her mouth and sucked. She did the same with his other foot. Julian obviously enjoyed showing his power over her. "See, you can be an obedient little kitty. Continue now with my jacket and shirt. And finally my trousers and shorts. But always stay on your knees."

Pearl crawled directly between his legs. On her knees then, her hand traveled from Julian's knees upwards to his member. Her eyes gleamed as she felt that Julian's dick was hard already. "So impatient, my sweet Pearl? You are some dirty little kitty cat, hm?" Julian chuckled mockingly. "One step after the other. You'll get your sweet candy soon enough." Pearl freed him with his help. One piece of clothing after another fell to the ground, expect his underwear. Pearl was so eager to touch his pale chest. As if he was reading her mind, Julian told her, "No, not this time. Go on. You are hungry, you need milk. And my, how did you say... despicable monster it was... my despicable monster is willing to give you much of it. Even after your cruel behavior. But I am a good Master and all Gentleman, so I fulfill your needs and allow you to taste me." Julian raised a bit, so she could take off his shorts.

Pearl panted. Had he already been that big before? How was she supposed to take him fully into her mouth? "How do you like my hard dick? Come on, my little kitty. Touch it. Feel it in your hands. Tell me what you think of it. Be my little slutty kitten. You want it so badly, don't you? I can see it in your eyes." "Yes, Master Julian. I want it." Julian sighed satisfied by her touch. Using her own saliva, she caressed his balls as well as his shaft. Eyeing her, he listened to what she said. "You are so... big, so manly. You are so smooth and yet so hard. Dangerous, like a weapon ready to pierce me." Julian sharply breathed in. `...ready to pierce me.`He liked that. "Mhm, go on. Don't be shy, talk as you want to. No barriers. You are still too shy," the pale blonde man licked his lips. Pearl's cheek got hot. She had absolutely no experience in talking that way. It rather disgusted than aroused her, but it was different with Julian. Her breath came in short paces. "I-I want to taste you. I-" "No, no. Say it directly. What do you wanna taste? Show me that little whore you are hiding inside of you. Let me hear it, my pretty kitty cat." "Julia-" He glared at her. "M-Master Julian." The pale man's gaze softened again. "Say. It." She wondered how red her face was already.

"I want to touch and taste every inch of your beautiful penis. I-" She heard his soft chuckle. "Why are you so timid? `My beautiful penis`, seriously? You can do better, my little kitty. Be more fiercer. You have to tease me. Otherwise I can't give you any milk. Try it again." Pearl blinked a few times, her hidden jewel throbbed already with need. It was like someone else took control over her. "I want to suck your heavenly hard cock. I want to cover it with my mouth, with the steamy juices of my twat. I want to milk out every single drop of your cum." Julian bit his lip. "Much better. Continue." "I want to suck and drink every little drop of your hot and spicy milk. Please fill me up with your beast and with your juices. I want to play with your balls, show them my reverence. I want you to fuck me, to use me in any way my Master pleases to do." Julian watched her in amusement. He could see that she was in need. The way she looked at his rock hard cock, the way she licked her lips, the way her chest moved quickly up and down, the way her fluids ran down her inner thigh. She was so ready for him.

"What about a little sucky fucky, hm?" Julian reached out his hand to hold her chin. "Would my slutty kitty like this? You want to fuck me with your mouth before I slam into your cunt again, hm? Would you like that?" Pearl took his hand and licked and sucked his finger. Julian was pleasantly surprised by her doings, even when he didn't grant her to do so. "Guess that means yes. Do it then." The blonde man leaned back again. The thought of taking him into her mouth amped Pearl's own arousal highly. She would be in charge, she would be in control.

She grazed her mouth against his dick, the tip of her tongue diving out now and then. Julian let out a pleasant sigh. Her hot breath and the feeling of her lips and tongue brushing against his cock felt wonderful to him. Pearl took his shaft into her hand and let her tongue glide around his glans. He took a sharp breath. With heavy eyelids he watched her actions. Licking the underside of his dick, of his balls, playfully gliding her tongue and mouth over his sensitive area, this all made him shiver. After a short time of teasing, Pearl took more of his manly flesh into her mouth. He gasped at the sensation of the hot wetness in her mouth. "Oh yes, like this. Do it, my little kitten. Get your milk." Inch by inch Julian's cock disappeared in her upper hole, her natural liquid covering his manhood. He tossed his head back and gave in into this addictive feeling she gave him. Sucking and licking every bare skin of his flesh and listening to Julian's groans made Pearl's own arousal reaching a higher level. He took a glimpse of her again and watched her head bobbing up and down. Pearl didn't forget his balls. Touching, kissing and licking them, she could elicit a few more moans from Julian. "Oh, fuck yes. Don't stop. Do I taste good? Do I smell good? Tell me, my sweet slut," he caressed the side of her face. "You taste so good. You smell so good, Master Julian." He grinned complacently.

One thing worried Pearl, though. She really didn't know how to take him fully in. He was simply too big for her. Julian's pet wanted to do it so badly, but she knew she would gag trying to do so. But Julian wanted a deep throat. The pale man pressed Pearl's head forcefully down. "More. Take all of me. Yes! Oh, fuck yes!" he moaned. Pearl's worst nightmare became true. She choked and immediately he let go of her. Terrified she said, "Pl-Please forgive me, Master Julian! I am not used to a perfect dick like yours. I-" "Did you suck on a cock before? Don't lie to me." "Master Juli-? I-Yes, I did, but it was not nearly as satisfying as sucking on your wonderful dick, Sir." "Then how it comes you can't my fucking dick fully in?" "I need more practice. I need more from you, Sir. Please allow me to practice more so I will be able to please you, Master Julian." He closed his eyes. "So, you sucked other guy's cocks before, hm? A little bitch to the core, aren't you?" Julian didn't sound angry at all. "Very well, I allow you to continue."

An idea plopped up in her mind. "Master Julian? Do you allow-?" "Hm, what? Speak." He opened his eyes and let his chin rest between his thumb and index finger. "Please allow me to use some... tools." Curious what she had in mind, Julian agreed. Pearl's hand vanished between her legs. Fingering herself felt mesmerizing and she sighed in pleasure. Oh, why it wasn't him who finger fucked her!? She made her fingers sticky with her special juices and this was her original intention. It was difficult for her to stop as she was near climaxing. With a wide grin, Julian watched the scene, amazed by her uninhibited manner. "Fuck, yes. What are you doing, hm? What are you planning, my pretty little slut? Show me more." She smiled at him. Pearl spread her fragrant fluids on her breasts, especially between them. Julian gazed her with wide eyes and an open mouth. The imagination of what would come next made him even harder. "Oh, you fucking little bitch," grinning, he licked his lips.

"I beg you, Master Julian, please come a bit nearer. My twins are eager to become more familiar with you too." He slipped his butt a bit forward. "Thank you, Master Julian." "You slutty little harlot," Julian breathed, his head still resting between his thumb and index finger. Pearl took his shaft between her breasts. Squeezing her cleavage together, she started to move up and down, taking the tip of his dick in her mouth and sucking hard on it. Julian kept his eyes shut. "Oh my god. Oh, yes." He started to thrust his dick upwards. Quickly she adapted to his movements. "Ah, I knew it," he panted out, "I knew you hid a slut inside of you, my beautiful bitch kitten." He laughed manically for a short time and it scared her, but she didn't stop. Julian let his head fall back. It didn't take long until she could taste his precum. "You taste so good, Sir." Julian chuckled and licked his lips. "I am sorry, my little kitten. I wanted to spill all of my milk all over your face, but...," Julian pushed her away from him, stood up and forced her to turn around, being on all fours again. The pale man grabbed her neck and pushed her down, shoulders and chest touching the ground, her ass high in the air. "...but my cock wants to be eaten by your pussy."

He gave her no time for preparing. Even when it was easy for Julian to enter her, his unexpected drilling made her squeak in pain. He pulled on the leash, forcing her to look at him. Her torturer grinned, "Seems like I am the one who holds the reins once more, hm?" She bit her lip and had difficulties to keep her eyes open, but instinctively she knew he wanted her to look at him. "Do you like that? Do you like it when I fuck you, you little bitch?" Julian asked her through clenched teeth. He looked like an animal out of control, simply taking what he wanted, what he needed. Pearl whimpered. "I-Yes, I love it. Please give me more, M-Master Juli-AH!" Julian growled. Too good was the feeling of her cunt squeezing his aching dick. Julian's thrusts got deeper and faster, Pearl was afraid he seriously would rip her apart. "Beg me, my slutty kitty!" he took a fistful of her hair in his hands, making her yell, but never they lost eye contact. "Please, Sir! Fuck me harder! Hit my butt, I deserve it! Please present me with your milk wherever you like, Master Julian! I am grateful for every decision you make! Please-!" "Good idea," Julian admitted. One blow on her ass, a second sharp blow on her naked skin. "AH!"

"Please, Sir! I can't-I can't take it any longer! Please-!" She couldn't hold back anymore as he started to rub her swollen pearl. Her steamy walls spasmed around his demanding cock and she felt how her fluids began to flow uncontrollable. His powerful strokes made her reach her limits. "I-I can't-" she almost cried. "It's okay. I allow you to come, my little bitch kitten." Pearl was ravished by the sound of how his balls were clapping against her ass, together with the beautiful piano sounds. A few more hard thrusts and she screamed out her release. A hard orgasm almost knocked her out again.

He didn't give her time to calm down. "I am not finished yet. And you still need to eat and drink something, my dirty kitty cat. Turn around. Take your milk. Take what you so desperately were longing for." Still dizzy, her body still hot and burning, Pearl followed his instruction. He was on his knees, so the beauty had to be on all fours again to receive her reward. "Open your mouth, my little bitch. I know you are waiting so greedily to taste my milk." Julian seized Pearl's hair and brought her into the right position while his hand pumped up and down on his shaft. In a load groan and a twirl of curses, Julian's semen shot into her mouth, a few drops remained stuck on the corner of her mouth. He loved the color contrast of her tongue and his white life juices. "You may go on your knees again. Taste my milk," he said huskily. Their eyes were enclosed as she tasted all of him and swallowed. With his thumb, Julian wiped the few drops into her, because of his juices, shiny mouth. "Did you enjoy my milk? Did it taste good?" "Yes, Sir. It was delicious. Thank you, Sir. Thank you for everything, Master Julian."

Pearl heard the pale blonde man's pleased chuckle. "You became a wonderful pet, my pretty kitty cat." "Thank you, Sir. Thank you for taming me." All of her words escaped her mouth by itself, as if she had no control over herself anymore. Julian pressed his lips hard against hers. "I am so proud of you. Are you my slutty little kitty?" he asked her softly. "I-I am your s-" she swallowed hard, saying this degrading words felt oddly stimulating... and safe, "I am your slutty little kitty, Master Julian." Tenderly he petted her head. Julian stood up and went to the table. Wordless he put some ice cubes into the glass, followed by some amber colored liquid. The same one he drank before. "Damn, I completely forgot about the ice cubes," he murmured. "Ah, next time." With a sigh he sat down and took a sip. "You wanna try?" Julian clapped one hand on his thigh, telling her `Sit on my lap`. Pearl nestled herself between his thighs, her legs laying above one of his upper leg.

Gratefully she took the glass and tried it. Julian's pet winced. The liquid burned intensely on her tongue and even more when it was running down her throat. But soon after, the burning disappeared and a warm feeling built up in the middle of her body. "You never tried Whisky before?" "No, Sir." Julian took the glass again and put it down on the table. Grabbing the other glass, he said, "Drink this. Don't worry, it's only water. You need it." His fingertips stroked affectionately the outer side of her thigh and he placed soft kisses on her neck. This sudden act of tenderness scared her. Feeling her hesitation made Julian laugh. "No need to worry. I don't try to poison you. Drink, my little kitty. You need it." Only then she realized how thirsty she was. Keenly she emptied the glass, almost choking. She coughed and quickly apologized. "Easy, easy," Julian smiled, fondling Pearl's hair while observing her with great intense. Julian put the glass back to the table. "Look at me, Pearl," he raised her chin, so she looked at him. Pearl felt very sleepy all of a sudden. Hardly she could keep her eyes open. "You are mine and mine only, do you listen Pearl? Say it." Her words were only a mere whisper as sleep took over slowly. "I am yours, Master Julian." He kissed Pearl's forehead and pressed her head against his chest. Pearl felt warm and, as odd as it sounded, protected. With a smile on her face she fell into a deep slumber.

. . . . .

Pearl opened her eyes. The rays of sunlight made her blinking. Yawning Pearl turned to the side and she tried to sleep again. Her eyes shot open when she heard a soft meow. "Muffin?" "Meow," her young Calico Cat greeted her with her emerald eyes. Pearl looked around. She was in her bedroom! She rubbed her eyes. "Was it only a dream after all?" Her muscles... and her butt felt sore, but... if it wasn't a dream before then why was she here? She felt the rough tongue of her cat on her forehead. "Ah, Muffin. Was this for real or not?" Now she hoped THIS was the dream and she would wake up soon, laying in Julian's arms, feeling the mix of lust and fear again. "Julian," she whispered longingly. She didn't wake up... Pearl had to accept that this was reality. Days went by and she felt tired and listless. She really met that guy, Julian, back then at the cafe. And then? Was it all only an illusion, only a story she made up in her mind while she was sleeping? But... she had marks on her butt. Where did they come from?

One morning, someone knocked on the door. "A package for Pearl," the man yelled. Wait! Pearl?! That's how Julian called her the whole time! Full with anticipation she rushed to the door and took the package. What was inside? With trembling hands she opened it. A medium sized box covered in a gift wrap. A present! A present from Julian! Pearl opened it. She hold her breath after she opened the box. A leather collar with silver letters on it, spelling the word `Pearl`. This collar was made only for her! She felt a wave of excitement washing through her body. It was no dream! The beauty also found a black envelope. Alone the texture of the dark paper felt expensive. Silver patterns were printed on the envelope, also saying `Pearl`.

Inside were a letter and directions to Lambrick's mansion. Trembling she read the letter.

My dear little kitty Pearl,

I am truly sorry about letting you wait. I had sudden and urgent businesses to do. I commissioned this beautiful leather collar. It is a gift from me for you. Do you like it? Don't wear the collar yet, I want to be the one who graces you with this piece of art.

A week today, at exactly 8p.m., I await you in my manor. Bring the collar with you. Some of my friends and business partners are very avid and interested to get to know you. Soon you will receive another gift. I want you to wear it for me when we meet again.

Be on time or I have to punish you.

With lots of love,

Your Master, Julian


End file.
